1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing device, and an authentication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, cloud computing has been garnering attention, which is a form of providing services from a server to a client. In cloud computing, many computing resources are used for executing data processing, and processing a request from a client. There are many vendors that provide various services by implementing a web service in a cloud computing environment for realizing cloud computing as described above (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
The user may need to perform multiple authentication operations in order to use various services provided by cloud computing. Note that Single Sign-On (SSO) is known as a technology for reducing the load inflicted on the user when performing authentication. By Single Sign-On, after the user completes a sign-on operation, i.e., after the user is authenticated, the user does not need to execute another authentication operation (see, for example, Patent Document 2).
In information processing systems and information processing devices for providing services, there are cases where the contents of user information used for user management are different. However, in the conventional method of cooperatively executing the processes by combining the information processing systems and information processing devices, inconveniences may arise in user management unless the contents of user information used for user management are redesigned so as to match each other.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-226700
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-31714